


What to Say Next

by brainsugar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Major Original Character(s), Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsugar/pseuds/brainsugar
Summary: ❝ i could be lonely with you ❞ in which a teenage boy's crush finally notices him© Original story and all characters are made up by me.Story title is inspired by Julie Buxbaum, creator of a book with the same title.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	What to Say Next

**I.** _lovelytheband - broken_

 **II.** _the 1975 - fallingforyou_

 **III.** _the 1975 - somebody else_

 **IV.** _the 1975 - sex_

 **V.** _halsey - clementine_

 **VI.** _conan gray - crush culture_

 **VII.** _billie eilish - ilomilo_

 **VIII.** _wallows - scrawny_

 **IX.** _tessa violet - crush_


End file.
